Broken Wings
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: Vaire weaved a strange image. The image of a broken wing on the bottom right corner. The wing was black. It's feather beautiful and dark.


_**Just a teeny ichi headcanon regarding Namo**_

**_Silmarillion belongs to J.R.R Tolkien_ **

* * *

Vaire weaved a strange image.

The image of a broken wing on the bottom right corner. The wing was black. It's feather beautiful and dark. An Ainur crying in the piece of cloth reaching up to the other multiple-winged Ainur.

"Give it back Melkor!"

It seems that the cloth moved and the scene replays as if she was there to view the whole play in front of her. In fact, it looks more like a drama. Some Ainur has wings. Some have wings much beautiful than others. This Ainu had ivory black wings. Ivory black, the color of bone charcoal. Vaire shivers at the image. She knew that Ainu.

"Give it back ! Please !"

She can saw his tears. It was like blood although it was not. It was more of an explosion of emotions. Of mixed confusion and fear. The wingless Ainu was clawing the multiple-winged Ainu. Pleading. Begging. Although even she could feel that the smaller Ainu was clinging in desperation.

"...No." The greater Ainu replied. "It is mine now."

Vaire felt the hurt. The pain materialized into words that shot through her being. She had always saw the scene. All the tears and pain was weaved to the cloth but this one struck her deeply. She haf never felt a greater emotional bond than the piece of tapestry she is working now.

"Melkor please... I-I.. saw what will you become. P-please stop before.. it's..t-too late..."

"No." It was final. Melkor left the smaller Ainu in pain. He is wingless and broken.

Vaire stopped weaving for a moment. Her hand was shaking but the emotions did not run to her face. There in front of her, was the face of the young Ainu. Sad and desperate for the inevitable. She stroked the cloth as if stroking the young Ainu's face. She remembered him. She tried focusing on the nicer thoughts of the particular Ainu.

She smiled and giggled.

She decided that she had enough time delaying her work and it is time to continue.

Her work was done quickly. Perhaps this was of the fact that there is no sense of time in the halls. There in front of her lay another image. An Ainu with the most beautiful wing of all trying to fix the broken-winged Ainu. Manwe, he is. Plucking his own feathers, his own beautiful ethereal wing to fix the one who once has black wings.

She can hear the voices once more.

"H-He stole my wings Manwe. He stole it." The broken one cried. He was soothed by the one named Manwe, the smaller Ainu with the most beautiful wings.

"I am sorry. I.. I do not understand why Melkor did that. M-maybe he needs more wings to be able to fly...maybe. I am really sorry I cannot do anything. What I can do is.. well, to give you my feathers and my wings. It is not as beautiful as yours brother.. but I hope you can be healed by it..." Manwe said with a small voice. His eyes always show a genuine emotion and now it shows pity and sadness.

The broken-winged Ainu stayed silent. His tears are dry now, only tear tracks were visible.

"Can you trust me Namo ? Trust me that he will change. He will understand?" Manwe whispered.

Namo shook his head. He knew. He knew he would not understand. He knew Melkor would not change his ways. He will only get worse. He saw the future and it always pains him. Ever since the beginning of creation he has been looking at the future and not looking forward of it. Pain, misery, tragedy.. yet, hope? Can he still clings to hope ?

He could perhaps...Create hope for Manwe. To trust him even if the future in his eyes is absolute. Namo stood up. His skeletal-like broken wings are connected with small dainty eatheral feathers of Manwe. He still can't fly. " I... trust you Manwe." he said somberly.

"I will not fly until the day has come for me to spread my wings. I will be waiting for that time." The grim Namo tried to smile.

Manwe stood up as well, with a broken half-wing which he did not mind. "Then I shall not fly with you. I will stay in the ground and walk the earth until you regained your wings." Manwe smiled at the hope Namo gave him.

Soon. It will be sooner than he expected.

Vaire has finished another tapestry. An Ainu with ivory black wings, far greater than the one before. She was smiling now. I won't be too long.

And she stood up to stretch and went to another room. There, her husband was waiting for him. He knew? He knew.

"It was a prophecy placed upon me." He retorted quietly.

Vaire just smiled.


End file.
